


Mess

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Lolix Week 2019, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: "Fuck!" Felix curses, his face flushed red and every inch of him aching for release. His skin feels too fucking tight around his muscles, and his body aches from holding his ankles up so his knees are pressed practically to his ears. Fuck, even his dick aches from being so damn hard it's drooling across his abs, leaving him sticky from more than just sweat.   But like hell is he going to let go of his legs and reach down between his legs to bring himself out. Not when he's so close to getting exactly what he wants.





	Mess

"Fuck!" Felix curses, his face flushed red and every inch of him aching for release. His skin feels too fucking tight around his muscles, and his body aches from holding his ankles up so his knees are pressed practically to his ears. Fuck, even his dick aches from being so damn hard it's drooling across his abs, leaving him sticky from more than just sweat. But like hell is he going to let go of his legs and reach down between his legs to bring himself out. Not when he's so close to getting exactly what he wants. 

If only Locus wasn't such a goddamn tease. 

"Patience, Felix," Locus tuts teasingly, pressing his hot, hard cock against Felix's fluttering hole, but the bastard won't take what they both want, won’t push back inside and fuck Felix until Locus loses his oh so precious composure. 

"Hey, how about no," Felix says, his voice tight in his throat but he grits it out regardless. "How 'bout you push that fat cock of your back inside me and fill me up."

"Felix--" 

"Come on, Lo," he whines, pitching his voice higher and arching up as far as his precarious position will allow. "I know you've got it in you. Know you've been saving it up for me. When was the last time you came?" 

Locus ducks his head, his long hair spilling over his face. 

"C'mon, tell me," Felix pleads.

"Not since our last meeting," Locus admits, and the heavy grumble of his voice make heat pulse through Felix, stem to stern. "I've edged, like you told me I should, but I haven't..." He trails off, his cheeks dark from his flush.

Pride swells in his chest. Locus did exactly like he said, without hesitation. Felix lets go of his ankles, wraps his legs around Locus's hips, and props himself up on his hands. Holding Locus's gaze, he swivels his hips down and around, grinding against Locus. "And I bet you're just aching to come, aren't you?" 

Locus doesn't reply, but he does wrap an arm around Felix's waist, holding him up and shifting them to a better angle. Felix twitches with delight, rubbing up and down Locus's dick, bringing it so so close to sliding into him. 

"Imagine how warm I'll feel clenching right around you. How wet and sloppy you're going to make my hole. Don't you want to fill me up with all that come you've been so good to save for me?"

With a low groan, Locus grabs him by the hips, lifts his just enough and pulls Felix down onto his cock. 

Felix helps, clenching reflexively as Locus slide deep into him, bucking and keening and racing to his climax. Felix clings to him, breathy noises sputtering out of his chest at each thrust. He drags his nails down Locus's back, locks his heels together at the small of his back, and milks that thick cock for all it's worth. And with a cut-off groan, Locus twitches under him, and warmth spills into him. Spurt after spurt of come, so much he already feels it dripping from his hole where Locus's dick spreads him wide. Felix smothers a needy noise and presses a kiss to Locus's throat. "Good boy."

With some careful maneuvering, Locus lowers Felix to his back on the bed and carefully pulls out of him. Felix clenches hard, holding all that come tight inside him, and pulls his knees up to his chest to keep it in. He sneaks a quick look at Locus, finds him watching wide-eyed, already craning low, his gaze fixed on Felix's ass. Felix takes a long, steadying breath, and carefully relaxes until he feels warmth trickling out from his hole. 

"Alright, Lo. Time to clean up your mess."

And Locus moans and dives in, tongue first.


End file.
